


Gifts for our Love

by threeboldladies



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:16:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16107740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threeboldladies/pseuds/threeboldladies
Summary: Kadena exchanges 1-year anniversary gifts





	Gifts for our Love

“Woah, you must have spent a fortune,” Sutton says looking down at the pretty necklace staring back at her from its red velvet box. 

“Well, I wanted to do something special...I just wanted to get her a gift that meant something you know?” Kat responds. 

“What’s the occasion again?” Jane chimes in. 

“One year anniversary” Kat smiles back. 

“It’s seriously been a year already?” Sutton chuckles handing the necklace back to Kat. 

“It has,” Kat says, trying to mask the blush creeping onto her cheeks 

“Wow, who would have thought Kat would be the one of us in a healthy successful relationship” Jane jokes 

“I sure as hell never would have” Kat jokes back

“Honestly me either” Sutton laughs 

“You...you really think she’ll like the necklace? I can still return in...or find something better” Kat says, pulling at her fingers 

“Hey,” Jane says, placing her hand on Kat’s arm to stop her from spinning out “She’s going to love it”

“Yeah Kat, honestly it’s perfect” Sutton adds 

Kat’s shoulders relax, and she releases a breath she had been holding. 

\----------------------

Kat chose an upscale and intimate restaurant for the two of them. The conversation as always is effortless, but the way Adena rubs circles on Kat’s thigh under the table prevents Kat from fully focusing. 

“I can’t believe it has been 1 year since you came into my life and turned it upside down in the best possible way,” Adena says sometime after the first course. 

“I know” Kat smiles “I never thought a person could make me so happy, and full” 

“You make me very happy Kat Edison” Adena says bringing Kat’s hand to her lips, placing a soft kiss to her knuckles

“You make me very happy to Adena El-Amin,” Kat says back with a dumb smile 

Back at the apartment layers of clothing had been lost marking a crooked path to the bed. Kat is laying on her back, and Adena is sprawled across her, the two slipping into a comfortable passionate rhythm. The two felt like home to each other. Lips on skin, warmth trailing across their bodies, hands grasping at hips. It was desperately romantic and effortlessly vulnerable. Somehow Kat pulls away, shaking her head to try to find her words. 

“I...I have something for you” Kat stutters out 

“I thought you were giving me something right now” Adena playfully remarks, running her fingers over Kat’s inner thigh. 

“No. I mean like a present” Kat says sitting up 

“I know baby” Adena laughs “I have something for you too

“Really?” Kat questions playfully 

“Of course,” Adena says placing a quick peck on her girlfriend's lips 

The two get out of bed throwing on the closest item of clothing, and grabbing their gifts. Adena sits down on the bed holding her large, wrapped square package. Kat stands in front of her holding her gift behind her back. 

“Ok mine first” Kat smiles handing Adena the small box 

When Adena opens the red velvet box, her breath is taken away. It is a gorgeous silver heart with two jewels placed inside. It is simple, elegant, tasteful, and she thinks to herself - expensive. She looks to the necklace for a while before saying anything. 

“Kat…” she starts 

“It’s our birthstones” Kat smiles referring to the jewels “I wanted to do something special because you and this year have meant so much.”

There is a beat, Adena is overcome with love, and doesn’t know what to say. 

“I decided to go with the heart shape because” she holds her hand to her chest “you touched me here” 

“I...It’s” Adena stutters 

“We can always return it for something better…” Kat starts, anxiousness creeping in 

“No!” Adena says standing up, and closing the space between her and Kat “Baby it’s...so beautiful” A tear runs down her face as she looks into the eyes of her incredibly thoughtful girlfriend 

“You’re sure?” Kat asks 

“It’s incredible, you’re incredible” Adena smiles pulling Kat in for a smoldering kiss 

“I’m so happy you like it,” Kat says pulling away 

“I do. It’s perfect, I love it” Adena smiles “now my turn” 

Kat sits down on the bed “Oh I’m so excited!” She gushes 

“Now it’s nowhere as nice as your gift” Adena says handing Kat the box 

Kat starts to open the present, and sees a framed picture. It’s their bed in Peru. Light cascading over the mess of sheets, tousled this way after hours of lovemaking. It’s a perfect encapsulation of their time together, the time they fell in love. The gift is simple, artistic, beautiful...completely Adena. 

“Adena...this is..” Kat starts 

“Not nearly as exciting as your gift I know” She responds with a small smile 

“No Adena this is...everything” Is all Kat can think to say 

A moment passes as Kat stares in adoration at the picture 

“I love this Adena. I love you” Kat smiles, wiping a stray tear. 

Kat puts the frame to the side “C’mere” Kat smiles.

Adena obliges, and straddles Kat’s lap, kissing her soft and slow. Kat is the one to pull away 

“Happy one year baby” she smiles 

“Happy one year my love” Adena smiles back

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Love all the feedback, keep it coming! Make sure to follow me on tumblr @threeboldladies. I am always open to prompts and ideas!


End file.
